Dragonball AF
by LordtheShred
Summary: It's the dawn of a new age for the Saiyans...they've become nearly extinct once again. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are the only two warriors left. They are the world's only hope when a dark new entity threatens the universe's very existence...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!! (Although I wish I did…)

It was the beginning of a new age for Saiyans. The great Saiyan warriors of the past—Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan—had all long since died. However, though they were gone, they lived on in stories and legends passed down from generation to generation. The only remaining Saiyans were the two young warriors named Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., born one hundred years after the legendary Z Warriors' final battle.

Today was the day of the World Tournament; both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had entered, though just for fun—they knew they could easily best any of the so-called "warriors" that had entered the tournament.

"I win this time," Goku Jr. challenged his best friend. He bore a striking resemblance to Goku as a young adult, with the same jet-black pointed hair and playful, innocent expression. Though he was only fourteen years old, he was still incredibly powerful.

"Don't fool yourself," Vegeta Jr. shot back. He was exactly like Vegeta: arrogant, proud and short-tempered, with hair as black as Goku Jr.'s, though his face wasn't kind or thoughtful. He was the same age as Goku Jr., and often referred to himself as the stronger of the two.

"The preliminaries start now!!"

The voice of the announcer blared throughout the stadium, startling the spectators. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. smiled, each determined to take home the grand prize of ten million zeni. With their fists clenched and their heads held high, the two friends entered the contestants' room.

"What are kids like you doing here?"

A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted the Saiyans' thrilling thoughts of victory. Goku Jr. simply ignored the offending contestant, but Vegeta Jr.'s temper immediately boiled over.

"We're kicking the crap outta assholes like you, that's what!" he retorted, the shadow of a smirk crossing his face.

The burly contestant's face turned a vivid scarlet and he glared at Vegeta Jr., who sneered back.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk to the great Wild Tiger like that!!"

Vegeta Jr. rolled his eyes, restraining himself with some difficulty from pounding Wild Tiger at that moment.

"The only thing great about you is your mass, you lard," the pint-sized Saiyan shot back, his knuckles white under his gloves.

Wild Tiger's expression went from angry to insane in an instant; he uttered a throaty growl and took a heavy step forward, but the announcer's voice brought him to his senses. Muttering what sounded like death threats to thin air, he turned and stomped away.

"It's now time to begin the preliminaries!! The first match will be between Vegeta Jr. and Captain Chick!!"

Vegeta Jr. threw a contemptuous look at his opponent, who was dressed in a white chicken outfit. The strangely-clad fighter looked less than happy about fighting a child.

'Well,' Vegeta Jr. thought smugly, 'I'll just have to show him I'm not just a kid.'

The two warriors exited the contestant's room and ascended the short flight of steps leading into the bluish-white ring; at least sixty feet across, the ring was made of more than ten tons of solid cement, though Vegeta Jr. suspected that it would give way after a single well-placed energy blast.

"Now…let the match begin!!" the announcer shouted dramatically.

Immediately the crowd began roaring in favor of the burlier fighter—Captain Chick—but Vegeta Jr. was completely oblivious; with incredible speed he shot across the ring, his arm outstretching in a formidable punch.

Captain Chick was sent spinning halfway across the ring; he skidded to a stop a foot from the edge, leaving a black burn-mark behind him. He raised his head with horror all over his face and began to crawl away from his stronger opponent, but Vegeta Jr. wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

The small warrior drew his hands back and began to summon his energy; small pieces of dirt and stone lifted from the ground and floated eerily in the air, hovering a few feet over the ring. Vegeta Jr.'s lips curled upward in a cold sneer as his hands were surrounded by a pulsating purple light.

"GALICK-GUN!!"

The Saiyan threw his hands forward, producing an opaque beam of whitish-purple light. The beam traveled the length of the ring in just under five seconds, blowing Captain Chick several six feet into the air. The stunned fighter was sent sprawling embarrassingly into the concrete wall under the stands in which the crowd was seated; his eyes were crossed and he had a dazed look to his face as he slid to the ground.

Everyone was silent; it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Vegeta Jr. was ignoring the disbelief of the crowd and the announcer; he was already exiting the ring with his eyes closed and his features arranged in a relaxed expression.

After five more seconds the announcer finally roared, "The clear winner—Vegeta Jr.!!"

But the applause was far too late, and indeed, it was rather scattered and unenthusiastic; the majority of the crowd was whispering among themselves, spreading rumors that Vegeta Jr. wasn't of this universe. Vegeta Jr., however, could care less what they thought; he was already seated on a couch against the left wall of the contestants' room, mediating peacefully.

Goku Jr. smiled and shook his head, wondering if his best friend would ever figure out what the term "hold back" meant. But there was no time to ponder this, for at that moment, Goku Jr. was called out to fight against a long-haired contestant called Knock.

Knock's hair was long and ruddy-red; he was tall and slim, with a face almost as arrogant as Vegeta Jr.'s. Goku Jr. gave him a cheery wave, but Knock responded with a rude hand gesture and turned back to waving at his many fans scattered throughout the crowd.

Once the two fighters had entered the ring Knock finally acknowledged Goku Jr. of his own accord; he cocked his head to one side, as if expressing without words how weak and inferior he thought his opponent was.

"Fight!!" the announcer screamed, once again producing screams from the crowd.

Knock raised his fists like a boxer and danced forward, throwing lightning-fast jabs at the air to intimidate Goku Jr. The small Saiyan seemed to be completely unbothered by Knock's showing-off, however; he was staring at a hotdog stand to the right, and his mouth was watering.

"I'm…so hungry…" Goku Jr. murmured, his eyes showing a deep longing for the hotdogs.

Knock spat and attacked, slamming his right fist into Goku Jr.'s exposed cheek. The punch glanced off its target without so much as leaving a bruise, but it got Goku Jr.'s attention.

"Oh, right…we're supposed to be fighting…" he said sheepishly.

But Knock was staggering backwards, clutching his fist and screaming like a woman. Puzzled, Goku Jr. started forward, attempting to help Knock.

"No…stay away from me…you freak!" Knock shouted, taking several hasty steps away from Goku Jr.

"But I just wanna help—" Goku Jr. started.

Knock uttered a small shriek and backpedaled furiously, trying to stay as far away from Goku Jr. as possible. However, he forgot that they were standing in a relatively small ring, and he slipped on the edge and landed with a crash on the grass.

"Goku Jr.—you are the winner!!" the announcer blared.

Grinning modestly and scratching the back of his head, Goku Jr. exited the ring, waving shyly to the crowd. When he reentered the contestants' room Vegeta Jr. abruptly approached him.

"Good fight," he said brusquely, then returned to his secluded couch.

Goku Jr. smiled slightly and leaned against the wall, wondering how a match between him and Vegeta Jr. would end.

OK OK, so it's not a masterpiece. But it's my first fic, so gimme a break!! CC is always welcome, but don't get personal or I won't respect your opinion at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own it…. I tried and failed miserably.

The second round of the tournament had started just a few short minutes ago, and all the remaining contestants were doing some last-minute warm-ups, making sure they were in top condition for the strenuous fights they knew lay ahead. Even Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. were priming themselves for the last match, because they knew there was a chance it would feature the both of them in the ring.

Vegeta Jr. wanted to make sure he was as ready as possible when the time came for his and Goku Jr.'s inevitable fight. Rather than spar with his best friend, the arrogant Saiyan chose to train in solitude, away from the prying eyes of the other fighters.

'I'll make sure I win this,' he thought fiercely, battering a solid brick wall with punches containing the alacrity of a bullet.

Goku Jr. was no less determined, but unlike his friend he simply wanted to win because it was enjoyable, not to prove anything. He had heard the legends of his ancestor Son Goku; according to these stories, Goku had been the most powerful being in the universe.

At times Goku Jr. wanted to live up to this reputation, but usually he didn't care who was the strongest; he knew he and Vegeta Jr. were stronger than anyone else on Earth, so he possessed no inclination to be the greatest.

'I still want to win, though,' Goku Jr. thought.

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like losing to his friend; it felt as though they were separated further each time this happened, as if Vegeta Jr. would soon resent Goku Jr. for his "weakness" and desert him in search of other, more powerful friends.

The announcer's loud, obnoxious voice jolted the warriors from their deep thoughts; the time had come for the next matches of the tournament.

"Let the first match begin! It will feature Draco and Wild Tiger!"

The two contestants entered the ring; Draco was a lanky, muscular youth with wiry black hair and a calculating face; nevertheless, his physique looked meek and puny next to Wild Tiger's enormous bulk. The entire stadium was in favor of this monster; they had witnessed him squash his latest opponent, Thor, like a tiny bug.

"FIGHT!"

The match was ended almost immediately; the crowd hadn't been wrong. Draco charged forward, his fists hammering like pistons into Wild Tiger's stomach, but the blows seemed to do no more than aggravate the giant. With a smirk on his face Wild Tiger reached down, hefted a struggling Draco over his head, and flung him easily from the ring, knocking him out cold.

The spectators were roaring in favor and Wild Tiger was waving arrogantly to them, the smirk still plastered on his face, wider than ever.

"How pathetic," Vegeta Jr. spat, watching Wild Tiger approach with distaste.

Goku Jr. gave his friend a small smile and shrugged.

"He's apparently strong for a human," Goku Jr. said fairly.

"Still…he's so pitifully arrogant."

Goku Jr. attempted to suppress a smile and failed.

"Look who's talking."

Vegeta Jr. made no retort to this comment; he simply watched blankly as the next two contestants battled it out in the ring. After this match had ended, Vegeta Jr. and a man named Rock were up. Rolling his eyes openly, Vegeta Jr. walked into the ring, scowling at his weaker opponent.

"Too bad you came this far…just to lose," Rock said sneeringly.

Vegeta Jr. spat loudly and assumed a fighting stance, ready to end this stupid challenge quickly.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer shouted.

Vegeta Jr. sprang forward before Rock even had time to draw breath; with two open-handed blows the Saiyan had sent Rock sprawling from the ring. The man landed on his back wondering what had just happened. Before the announcer had even shouted the victor's name Vegeta Jr. had exited the ring and was already slouching against the far left wall, avoiding everyone.

The next match was between Goku Jr. and a woman named Gelda; she smiled kindly at him as they faced each other across the ring. Goku Jr. returned her smile and the match began. It ended nearly as quickly as Vegeta Jr.'s, though Goku Jr. allowed Gelda to have some fun before he sent her into the grass. She took the loss fairly well, however.

"You have amazing power for someone so young," she praised Goku Jr. as she rose from the ground and brushed herself off.

Goku Jr. scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, sweatdropping the classic Anime sweatdrop.

"Gee, thanks."

She nodded, smiled at him again, and headed away. Goku Jr. reentered the contestants' room and stopped at the entrance to witness to last match of this round. The final two contestants were called Beast and #22.

Goku Jr.'s eyes snapped onto #22 at the mention of his name; he had heard stories of strange mechanical beings, "Androids," that once lived on Earth, but they were supposed to be long dead. Most of them, he remembered, had been evil.

'#22…' Goku Jr. thought, puzzled by this.

'Could he really be an Android?'

The contestant looked ordinary enough; his hair was short and dark blonde, his eyes were a deep, dark brown, and his build was that of a healthy, athletic human being.

'Am I just overreacting?' Goku Jr. wondered.

Vegeta Jr. suddenly appeared from seemingly thin air, a suspicious look on his face.

"Did you hear what that guy's name was?" he asked slowly.

Goku Jr. nodded.

"You don't think…he could be an Android, do you?" the Saiyan asked nervously.

Vegeta Jr. shrugged, his eyes flashing as the match commenced.

"We'll know soon enough," he growled, settling back into the black couch against the wall.

When the match ended there was no doubt in Goku Jr.'s mind that the man they faced was an Android; he had dispatched Beast in just a few seconds' time; it hadn't seemed possible that a fight could end that fast. #22's blows had been so fast they couldn't be seen, and he never seemed to tire, no matter how long he kept up his relentless attacks.

"He's an Android," Vegeta Jr. snarled from beside Goku Jr., startling him.

"You read my mind," the shorter Saiyan replied, staring warily at #22 as he passed.

There was silence for a few minutes; then it was broken by Vegeta Jr.'s hard voice.

"We'll be fighting each other in the semifinals, I suppose," he said bluntly.

"Yeah…or him," Goku Jr. pointed out.

Vegeta Jr. half-shrugged, glaring contemptuously at #22.

"If I fight him, he's going to lose."

Goku Jr. put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't overdo it. Most Androids were evil, remember? He probably doesn't care about killing anyone."

"Then why didn't he kill Beast?" Vegeta Jr. shot back. 

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Goku Jr. still looked apprehensive, but he removed the hand from Vegeta Jr.'s shoulder.

"Good luck," the arrogant warrior said suddenly.

And avoiding Goku Jr.'s eyes, he walked away in total silence.

So how'd you guys like it? PLEASE review, I'm desperate here!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, it belongs to Toriyama! He's a lucky one…

The semi-finals started all too quickly; Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. ended up fighting each other in the very first match. While Goku Jr. seemed unperturbed, even excited, Vegeta Jr. was looking at the upcoming match as a reason to become extremely uptight. Not once had he lost to Goku Jr., unless you counted that one training battle during which Goku Jr. had exploited Vegeta Jr.'s one weakness: Too much friendship. In that case, it was a hug.

"Good luck," Goku Jr. said, giving his friend a warm smile.

Vegeta Jr. glared at him. "Don't give me that. I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

Goku Jr. smiled again and shook his head, making Vegeta Jr. even madder. He took this as a sign of disrespect.

"Find getting beaten funny?" the arrogant Saiyan shot at Goku Jr.

The smaller Saiyan shrugged, ignoring Vegeta Jr. With an impatient growl, Vegeta Jr. stalked away. In five minutes time, the match was beginning. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. walked side-by-side up to the ring, avoiding each other's eyes. The crowd was roaring in Vegeta Jr.'s favor; after the way he had defeated Captain Chick, they were ready for another amazing fight.

"Begin the fight!!" the announcer shouted.

In an instant Vegeta Jr. shot forward, moving too fast to see. The crowd gasped as a single entity, ready for Goku Jr. to fly from the ring. However, to their utter astonishment, Goku Jr. raised his arm and blocked Vegeta Jr.'s kick. Complete silence filled the stadium; every person in the crowd had his or her mouth on the ground.

"Nice one," complimented Goku Jr., lowering his arm slowly.

Vegeta Jr. retracted his leg with lightning speed and thrust his right arm out at Goku Jr.'s face. The punch was blocked with an open hand, infuriating Vegeta Jr.; he hated to see his blows deflected with such maddening ease. His fist returned to his side and he leaped away from Goku Jr., landing silently on the other side of the ring. Goku Jr. hadn't moved any part of his body but his arm since Vegeta Jr. had attacked; he was actually smiling, enjoying the sport.

Vegeta Jr. countered with a smirk and clenched his fists, his power rising steadily. From the shadows, #22 watched, impressed.

'His power is incredible. Perhaps I could get him to join me,' he thought viciously.

"I think we should take this fight…to the next level!!" Vegeta Jr. shouted, his eyes flashing.

As Goku Jr. watched, intrigued, Vegeta Jr.'s pupils vanished. Goku Jr. was now staring into white voids. However, as quickly as they had vanished, his pupils reappeared, a bright sea green. The stadium began to shake violently, sending people scrambling for cover. #22 gazed with wide eyes on the scene unfolding before him; Vegeta Jr.'s power was increasing at an alarming rate. His hair changed from a jet black color to a shiny golden hue. Last of all a glowing yellow flame of energy surrounded the pint-sized Saiyan, creating the impression that he was controlling the flames.

Vegeta Jr. flashed Goku Jr. an arrogant smile and beckoned to him to attack. Goku Jr. returned the smile, to Vegeta Jr.'s amazement.

"Cool…you can go golden too!!" he shouted excitedly.

In a flash, Goku Jr. changed into a Super Saiyan, as Vegeta Jr. had done only seconds before. Vegeta Jr. stared at his friend in amazement that quickly turned to anger. He wasn't going to lose this, not if it took every ounce of strength he possessed. With a shrill battle cry, Vegeta Jr. charged, a golden blur against the blue sky.

Goku Jr. ducked under Vegeta Jr.'s charge and let loose a power-packed uppercut; Vegeta Jr. lowered his left arm and blocked the attack without even a grunt. He floated higher, his eyes glinting with arrogance and rage. Goku Jr. looked up at him for a few seconds before shooting into the air too, an innocent smile spreading across his face.

"Someone's got a temper today!" Goku Jr. taunted Vegeta Jr., who turned scarlet immediately.

"Shut up!! You're going down!!" the Saiyan shouted, rocketing forward.

Goku Jr. was taken completely by surprise; he was thrown backward as Vegeta Jr.'s head collided with his ribs. He stopped himself from landing outside the ring with an explosive bang and let out a relieved sigh.

"Whew…close one," he said to himself, shaking his head.

"Guess it's time to get serious!"

Goku Jr. vanished, leaving the crowd stunned; Vegeta Jr. remained in sight for a split second before he disappeared too. The crowd waited with bated breath to see when the two combatants would reappear. And reappear they did, along with a deafening explosion. The Saiyans were locked together in lightning-fast combat; their fists and feet were blurs as they threw punches and kicks that defied the laws of physics.

Suddenly Vegeta Jr. tore himself away from the fight and pulled back his hands, shouting, "GALICK-GUN!!"

Goku Jr. responded with his own energy attack; mustering all the strength he could, the smaller warrior roared, "KAMEHAMEHA!!"

The bright purple and blue beams tore across the sky with amazing speed; then they met in the middle of the ring, flashing and crackling. The crowd was mesmerized by the spectacle; the only sound that could be heard was the whirring of the two energy beams as they struggled against each other.

A low growl was emanating from the back of Vegeta Jr.'s throat as he pushed with all his might against Goku Jr.'s Kamehameha Wave; he could feel his power steadily dropping. Meanwhile Goku Jr. was suffering the same symptoms as Vegeta Jr.; his eyelids were drooping and it required all the willpower he had to keep his arms up. Both Saiyans' hair changed from dazzling golden back to dull black as the effort of maintaining the blasts tired them out.

Vegeta Jr. could feel the weariness building inside of him; he couldn't go on, he had to rest, he was going to give up…. And then hidden reserves of strength burst through a dam in his chest. As power flooded back through the tired Saiyan's body he let out a fierce war cry and became a Super Saiyan once more, easily overcoming Goku Jr.'s weaker blast.

When the multi-colored haze of smoke cleared, both fighters were lying facedown on the ring, seemingly out cold. Then Vegeta Jr. stirred, causing the crowd to let out its loudest gasp yet. Trembling with fatigue, the Saiyan struggled to his feet, managing a weak, proud smile as he surveyed his latest victory.

"And after a spectacular fight…the winner is Vegeta Jr.!" the announcer shouted excitedly.

Vegeta Jr. waved once to the madly applauding crowd before staggering from the ring and ambling back into the contestants' room. A few minutes later, he was joined by a revitalized Goku Jr.

"That was a great fight," Goku Jr. said, holding out his hand for Vegeta Jr. to shake.

Vegeta Jr. shrugged, grasping Goku Jr.'s hand briefly before turning away.

"Make sure you're stronger next time. I don't want our next match to be that quick."

Goku Jr. rolled his eyes at the ceiling, smiling slightly.

"Whatever. You do know you're gonna be fighting #22 in the finals, right?"

Vegeta Jr. turned on the spot to glare at his friend.

"Yeah. So?"

Goku Jr. looked a bit apprehensive; he glanced over at the shadowy profile of #22 before addressing Vegeta Jr. again.

"He's stronger than he looks…I can tell. Keep your temper and don't do anything stupid."

Vegeta Jr. spat loudly, sinking onto the couch against the wall.

"He's not a match for me. No one is. You of all people should know that."

Goku Jr. sighed. He had been afraid that Vegeta Jr. would take it like this.

"All I'm saying is be careful. I don't think he'd hesitate to kill you."

Vegeta Jr. stared at #22 with distaste, though Goku Jr. thought he saw a shadow of uncertainty flicker behind his eyes.

"I'll find out why he's really here," Vegeta Jr. said firmly.

Goku Jr. nodded, wondering if Vegeta Jr. was actually powerful enough to defeat #22.

"Okay then…good luck."

But Vegeta Jr. had already closed his eyes, meditating solemnly. Goku Jr. shook his head and slowly walked away.


End file.
